


First Time

by nerdangel111



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BEST best friend ever!Stiles, But only cause of the full moon, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Full Moon, M/M, Mean Scott, he doesn't mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another crappy title, I know. I was rewatching season 1, and I watched the episode where Stiles handcuffs Scott to his radiator, on the night of the full moon. Ya know, when Scott makes out wit Lydia? :P Anyways, this is a different take on what happens, LOVE THIS FANDOM!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was, terrified. He pulled up to the McCall house, putting Roscoe in park. *what am I gonna do?* he thought, looking it the back seat at his duffle bag. *not exactly how I imagined my first time using handcuffs.* Stiles chuckles at his own joke, and gets out of the jeep. He walked up to door, using the he'd made.

 

"Scott?" he heard Melissa from the kitchen. He managed his best smile.

 

"Stiles" he corrected.

 

"How'd you-"

 

"I used the key that I made." he shrugged.

 

"Doesn't surprise me, scares me, but doesn't surprise me" she sighed, going past him.

 

"he isn't home yet" she informed him before slipping out the door. Stiles let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Scott wasn't even here yet. That gave Stiles some time to think about how he was going to pull this off. Stiles started up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He opened the door to Scott's bedroom, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Scott was sitting in the corner of the room, lounged casually in his chair. There was something off about him, something that was just screaming NOT SCOTT. 

 

"Hey man, your mom said you weren't home." he tried not to sound as utterly terrified he was. Scott's face was almost completely blank.

 

"I came in through window." Scott's tone matched his expression, and it made Stiles' heart sink. He set the duffle bag on the floor in front of him.

 

"You wanna see what I bought?" he asked, feigning confidence. Scott kept his face emotionless, as he glanced down at Stiles where he was crouched next to the bag.

 

"Don't need it. Just gonna go to bed early tonight." Stiles finally looked up at his best friend. He was still mad. Scott had made out with Lydia FREAKING Martin. The one girl he'd pinning after for seven years. 

 

"come on man, can't you at least, look at what I bought? I mean, maybe you use it, Maybe you don't" he shrugged, hoping against hope that Scott would take the bait. Praise whatever god was on his side. Scott slid off the chair, and into the floor, opening the bag, and pulling out chains. He looked up at Stiles again, and Stiles just wanted to disappear from the dark look in his eyes. 

 

"Did you really think I was gonna let you put these on me?" Scott's voice seemed to make it sound more like a challenge than a question. Stiles knew this was his only shot.

 

"Nope." he answered, within a millisecond, Stiles had him cuffed to the radiator next to them. He stumbled back to make sure Scott couldn't get to him. Scott pulled frantically at the handcuffs.

 

"Stiles man, what the hell?!" he looked up at Stiles, who smiled at him.

 

"I'm protecting you from yourself." Stiles said, smile turning to a smirk.

 

"And getting back at you, for making out with Lydia." he tried to keep some of the bitterness out of his voice. Scott looked down at the cuff digging into his wrist, then back up at Stiles. 

 

"Come on Scott! She's, the only girl I-I mean since the third grade Scott!" Scott felt something dark welling up inside of him as he stared at the smaller boy. 

 

"You know, I could've done so much more than make out? Especially with the way her hands were all over me." Stiles felt the tears spring into his eyes before he could stop them. This wasn't Scott, this was the full moon talking. Scott would never hurt him like this. He ran out of the room, sliding down the wall. 

 

"She would've done anything I wanted. ANYTHING!" Scott's voice nearly rattled the walls.

 

"probly wanted to get down on her knees," Stiles put his hands over hid ears, but he could still hear Scott's voice.

 

"wrap those pretty lips around my cock, bet she's great at giving head. Mmmm, so full and soft, born for it I sw-" Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he shot up, and turned back into the room.

 

"You know what Scott?! Shut the hell up!" he could literally feel the tears track down his face. Scott smiled deviantly. 

 

"What's a'matter Stiles? Can't stand the thought that I could have your dream girl, and mine? Maybe even at the same time." Scott said, grinning manically. Stiles felt like his heart was shattering with each word. He was so wrapped up in his pain he didn't even hear the cuffs break, or the werewolf jump up, until he was flat on his back, with his arms pinned above his head, and Scott's weight crushing him into the carpet.

 

"Or maybe, just, maybe, Stiles," Scott whispered into the human's ear, causing a shiver to go down Stiles' spine.

 

"You want it to be you on your knees," Scott rocked his hips against Stiles, letting him feel the hard line of his dick rubbing on his own. Stiles moaned before he could catch himself. Oh God, this was getting dangerous. Stiles could feel the blood rushing to is groin. He couldn't do this, not like this. Not when Scott wouldn't even remember it. It was like taking advantage, right? Scott was under the influence. Maybe not the, normal kind of under the influence, but still. Stiles had been yet again wrapped in his own thoughts, too much to notice Scott had taken both of his wrists into one hand, and lifted his shirt. He jumped at the feeling of the werewolf's lips running across his chest.

 

"Scott? Scotty? Come on man, you don't wanna do this, this is me, Stiles, your friend, your bu-" he was cut off when teeth closed around one of his nipples. His heart slammed against his chest, to the point that he thought it would break his rib cage. Stiles writhed under Scott's ministrations. His mouth was, surprisingly talented. Scott licked across his chest, and up to his neck, nipping at his jugular. 

 

"Mmmmm, Stiles...." Scott hummed right under Stiles' ear. Stiles struggling resumed as he felt Scott's free hand slip down his body to palm him through his jeans. 

 

"Scott! Stop please!" he pleaded, thrashing wildly.

 

"Should I go ask Lydia then?" Scott growled, mouth against Stiles' throat. Stiles stopped moving. He couldn't let Scott get anywhere near Lydia , or anyone else for that matter, while he was like this. Scott grinned, getting up, and sitting back in his chair. He unzipped his pants, and pulled out his large erection.

 

"Would rather have your sexy lips around me anyways," Scott said, tilting his head to call Stiles to him. Stiles stared at the ceiling for a moment, before lifting himself to his knee. He looked up through his thick lashes, which made Scott purr with arousal. Stiles shuffled forward on his knees, he placed his hands on Scott's thighs, and stared at the impressive length in front of him. Biting his lip, Stiles leaned forward. He licked the tip, tasting the precum. It wasn't bad actually. He enveloped the head in his mouth, and Scott rolled his head back. Stiles took a little more of the thick member in his warm, wet, cavern.

 

"Oh Stiles, mmmm, always knew you'd be good at this, those lips, so good.." Scott moaned, putting his hand on the back of Stiles' head, pulling him in more. Stiles sucked him, nearly into his throat, and pulled back up, swallowing the sweat and the precum, before taking him back, actually getting Scott into his throat, until his gag reflex kicked in, and he choked. He tried to pull away, but Scott's hand was strong on the back of his head. Stiles calmed himself, breathing slowly through his nose, and swallowing as the head touched the back of his throat. He pulled back up, then repeated.

 

"Yeah, take it all, such a slut Stiles, taking me all the way, God so incredible." Scott pulled him off and took in the sight before him. Stiles' cheeks were a dark red, his already plush lips were pink and swollen, and he was looking up at him through those thick lashes, with those beautiful green/honey brown eyes. His wolf was howling at the perfection in front of him. *MATE!* it commanded him. His eyes began to glow, and he grabbed Stiles up and threw him on the bed. He shredded the t-shirt that stood between him and that creamy smooth skin, and those delicious little moles. The thin, but toned frame that he'd seen in passing glances for the past six years. Stiles squirmed under the intense stare of his best friend. He felt himself grow hotter as clawed fingers ran over his chest and abdomen. Scott leaned down and captured those gorgeous pink lips in a kiss, passionate and hard. Tongues and teeth collided, and Stiles reached up and tangled his long fingers into Scott's hair. If he was going to do this, he'd enjoy it. Scott yanked Stiles' pants off, and gently traced along his thighs, making goosebumps appear on the pale skin. Scott grabbed Stiles' hand and sucked one of his long digits into his mouth, coating it with saliva. He guided the slick finger to Stiles' tight hole. Stiles stared at him, confused.

 

"unless you'd like these," Scott showed his claws.

 

"deep inside you, then you're gonna open yourself up, before I do." Scott growled, flashing his yellow eyes again. Stiles nodded, and pushed the tip of his finger into the tight ring of muscles. Scott watched him intently, eyes burning. Stiles pushed his finger all the way in. He, to be honest, was no stranger to this feeling. He had experimented with different toys, and stuff like that. Adding another finger, he quickly started searching for that certain spot inside of him that would-

 

"OH GOD!" Stiles arched off the bed, throwing his head back against the pillows. Scott's eyes widened as he watched Stiles arch and writhe, thrusting into his fingers, pushing his hips into it. Scott couldn't take it anymore, he yanked Stiles' hand away, and shoved him onto his back. He lined his hard cock at his best friend's tight entrance. Scott thrusted in half way in one go, causing Stiles to scream. Scott put his hand over the human's mouth. He stilled, allowing Stiles to adjust to his size. Scott looked up to the sound of sobbing. Stiles had tears rolling down his cheeks. Scott's wolf whined at the sight. Comfort. He nuzzled his cheek against his friend's. Stiles opened his eyes at the sign of sudden affection. He could hear the soft whines coming from the wolf, and his heart melted. Stiles ran his trembling hands through Scott's hair. Scott pushed in a little further, and Stiles moaned, pushing his hips down to meet Scott's, and his wolf howled in approval. He started thrusting in and out. He kept a slow steady rhythm, dragging across Stiles' prostate, long deliberate pushes. Stiles pushed down, trying to get him to move faster. Who was Scott to deny the best best friend in the world anything? Scott rocked hard into him, slamming into that sensitive bundle of nerves that makes him arch off the bed, and tremble in ecstasy.

 

"Scott, Scotty, please! Please more! Harder, do it-" Scott silenced him with a hard thrust. He pounded mercilessly into his best friend, soaking in the whimpers and moans coming from those still swollen lips. He could feel the tingling feeling down in his groin, signaling his release. Stiles threw his head back, digging his nails into Scott's back. Then he felt teeth against his throat, and he was done, hot strings of cum covering he and Scott's stomachs, his insides constricting, and pulling Scott over the edge with him, he filled the human with his release. Scott pulled out gently, and quickly licked all the cum off of Stiles' body, then laid next to him, pulling Stiles against his chest.

 

"Mine."  
*****************************************************************

 

Scott woke up, thankfully in his own bed. He sat up, glancing around the room. Stiles was laying, half upside down in the chair. Scott stared a moment, Stiles, was wearing Scott's clothes. 

 

"Stiles?" he tapped him, he looked a little closer, seeing teeth marks on his neck. A chilling sense of fear ran through his veins. Stiles stirred, falling out of the chair in a tangle of limbs. Stiles looked up at Scott, and smiled.

 

"Morning sunshine." he grinned, it faltered when he saw how Scott was looking at him, no, at his neck. He touched the still tender bite and winced. Scott looked like he was about to break down and cry.

 

"Oh God, Stiles, I, no, no I didn't. I bit you. No, not you..." Scott sounded like he was going to hyperventilate. Stiles scrambled to his best friend's side, sitting on the bed, hands firm on Scott's shoulders. 

 

"No, Scott, listen. It's not that kind of bite." Stiles mentally kicked himself for saying it that way.

 

"Then, what kind of bite was it then?" Scott asked, staring into Stiles' eyes. Then he could see it, flashes of the night before, a body writhing and moaning under him. 

 

"w-was I with Allison last night?" he asked, sounding hopeful. Stiles felt the rush of his heart shattering completely. But he swallowed his pain, and nodded.

 

"Yeah, yeah you were, then you came back and I made sure you stayed here." he smiled weakly as Scott beamed at him. Why did it have to hurt so much? Guess that's what they always say about first times.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year since Scott had been turned into a werewolf. A lot had changed, Scott and Allisson got back together, only for her to break up with him again. Stiles, still won't talk about the night of the full moon, but Scott has let it go. That is until a certain Nogitsune comes crashing into their lives. Set in season 3b, after they capture the Nogitsune and paralyze it. ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little typo, when they both say "but" it was meant to be "and"

It's not Stiles. That's what Scott has to keep telling himself as he looks at the creature wearing his best friend's face. Stiles' body was motionless, head forward, eyes closed. He almost looked, peaceful, and Scott desperately wanted to think that. Since Deaton, his mom, an Lydia had left not long after Aiden, Scott just stared at what he wished was his friend . His skin was paler than usual, and dark circles plagued his normally bright eyes. Scott could barely contain his rage at the fox. It was using Stiles, hurting Stiles, and there was nothing Scott could do. The nogitsune opened it's eyes, looking at Scott. Even with the duct tape over it's mouth, he could see the smile. It said something, muffled by the tape. Scott walked over, slightly peeling the tape back.

 

"Oh what, now you wanna talk Scotty?" it said, twisting Stiles' voice into something ragged and dark. Scott started to put the tape back.

 

"Wait! Please don't!" it sounded just like,

 

"Stiles?" Scott looked into those green/brown eyes, as his friend nodded. He quickly removed the tape, and then there was laughter.

 

"God you people are so, easy! One tear, a little pleading, and you do whatever I want, boy, he must be really important." it grinned.

 

"You aren't going to be around much longer, I'm going to protect Stiles." Scott growled. The fox's eyes darkened.

 

"You mean like the night of the full moon?" Scott stared at it, confused. It rolled it's head back, laughing again. 

 

"Oh that's right! He never even told you, did he? What happened the night after you kiss the girl he's been in love with for how many years now?" Scott grabbed it's throat, pushing it harder into the couch, even though it was unable to move anything beneath his neck. It smirked, leaning it's head up, putting their faces inches apart.

 

"That's right, told you that you were with Allisson, didn't he?" Scott's hand loosened it's grip on his throat, he leaned back a little.

 

"W-what are you talking about?" Scott asked, almost afraid of the answer. The nogitsune raised an eyebrow, then looked round, like it was considering telling him. When it finally looked back at him it's expression was nothing short of evil.

 

"Well Scott, Stiles came over, like the good, stupid kid that he is, and he tried to help you but..." it looked away, grin splitting it's face. Scott grabbed it up by it's shirt, standing up. 

 

"But what?!" he practically roared. It leaned it's head back down, lips right next to Scott's ear.

 

"And you fucked him...." Scott all but threw it back onto the couch as it laughed. It had to be lying. It had to be. He wouldn't do that. Not that Scott was opposed to the thought of stiles' body writhing under his. Wait. He thought back to the look on his friend's face when he'd asked if he'd been with Allison. It was true. All those memories of a body, hot and tight, pulling him in, kissing him. It was stiles. The nogitsune watched with enjoyment as the shock took over Scott's face. "and you know what Scotty? He fought too, maybe that's why he flinches everytime you come close." It said, staring at Scott with intense eyes. Scott felt the guilt and dread hit him like a freight train. Was this a panic attack? He couldn't breathe. His vision blurred. He stumbled out to the laughter of the thing that has his best friend. How could Stiles ever forgive him? How could he even look at himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more chapter? What do ya say guys? A little Sciles make yo sex??


	3. Happy Ending (pun intended)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY we made it to chapter 3! So here goes! Last time we saw our teens, they were in the clutches of an evil Nogitsune! Now the fox has beg vanquished, but it's words still haunt Scott.

It's been two weeks. Two freaking weeks of people telling Stiles that they're so glad he's not sick. Two weeks, of the sympathetic glances, and everyone purposely not talking about Allison around him. The worst part was, two weeks of Scott avoiding him like he was the human embodiment of the black plague. Scott wouldn't look at, or speak to him, and it was starting to hurt. He knew this was about Allison, that Scott blamed him, even if he won't admit it. Stiles knows. But it's been two weeks, and Stiles just can't take it. He'd rather Scott yell at him, scream in his face, punch him! Okay, well, maybe not punch him. Just, anything but ignoring him. Stiles watches Scott come home from across the street. When Scott went inside Stiles hopped out of his jeep, and was yanked back. His stupid jacket was caught in the door. 

 

"really, Roscoe? I get it, okay? You wanna protect me." He said, rubbing the door, before opening it again, and freeing his jacket.

 

"worst he can do is, ya know, rip my heart out through my chest." He shut the door, and ran over to the house. He quickly unlocked the door, with, yet again, the key he'd made. He smiled at the familiarity. Doing a friendly-home-invasion of the McCall house. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Stiles looked around, Melissa had to be at work, the house looked empty, the late evening sun making the house look eerie. He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He reached Scott's door. Now or never. Stiles threw the door open. Scott jumped up from his desk chair with wide eyes. Stiles stood there, just, stood there. He hadn't been in the same room as Scott, that wasn't school, in what seemed like forever. He took a step forward, and Scott stumbled back. That was the last straw.

 

"alright that's it! I can't take it anymore! What's up huh? Cause this not talking to me, avoiding me like I am wearing a skin of wolves bane, I can't take it!" Stiles exploded. Scott looked so broken, looking at, Stiles' shoes, eyes slightly teary. Scott couldn't look into this beautiful eyes, so trusting and honest, knowing what he's done. 

 

"Stiles, please..." Scott choked out.

 

"I can't, after what I did to you." Stiles was taken aback. What had Scott -no, no he couldn't know about that. Stiles took a step back. Scott knew, he knew about that night. About what they'd done, what Stiles did. Then, why did Scott say ' what I did'. Stiles looked at Scott again. 

 

"Scott, buddy, that wasn't your fault. You were, I mean, it was a full moon." Stiles said, stepping a little closer. "if anything, it was my fa-" "Your fault?!" Scott finally looked at him, disbelief all over his face. "Stiles I raped you! How is that your fault?!" Scott shouted, making Stiles shrink away. Scott turned away, looking out his window. The moon was full tonight. As it rose, he could hear it's call. "Stiles, you need to get out of here, it's a full moon." Scott walked back to his desk. He was about to sit, when he heard the door close. He turned around, expecting to be greeted by the dark loneliness of an empty room. But, instead, Stiles was there. Eyes half lidded, pupils dilated. "You think, you could make me do something I didn't want to? Really Scott?" Stiles stalked toward him. Scott shivered a little at the look Stiles was giving him. He stumbled back as Stiles came closer, until Scott's back hit the wall. Stiles pressed himself against Scott's chest. *I am, going to hell for this.* Stiles thought. But he didn't care, as long as Scott wasn't blaming himself. Scott was breathing heavily. Since they were old enough to understand what sex was, he'd always wanted to try it with Stiles. Because he trusted Stiles, he, loves him. Stiles leaned forward, barely brushing his lips against Scott's. "I was a, more, than willing participant." Stiles whispered against his lips. That was all it took. Scott slammed his lips against the human's. He tangled his fingers in his best friend's perpetually wild hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Stiles moaned into his mouth, allowing Scott full access to the warm cavern of his mouth. Scott soaked in all the tastes of his human. The fruity gum, erasers, curly fries, and something, purely Stiles. Scott flipped them, pressing Stiles into the wall, pining his arms above his head. Flashes of their first time flickered through Stiles' mind, and he ground himself on Scott, gasping when Scott's leg wedged itself between his own, rubbing on his growing erection. Stiles thrusted against his leg, moaning, and breaking the kiss and letting guys head hit on the wall. Scott quickly started kissing and nipping his long beautiful neck. The wolf growled, throwing stiles on the bed, and climbing on top of him, slowly lifting his shirt, and licking a stripe up his abdomen. Stiles giggled, trying to push Scott off. "S-stop! That tickles! S-Scott!" He wriggled around as Scott nosed around his stomach. Scott looked up, and the sight above him, melted his heart. Stiles was smiling, that genuine, honest to god, could dazzle the panties off a nun, smile, and a pink blush on his cheeks. Scott kisses the hem of stiles' jeans, he looked up at stiles again. "are you sure?" He asked. "only if you're sure you'll remember this in the morning." Stiles said, a hint of worry in his tone. All of that went away when Scott undid his pants, and pulled them off, a smile on his face. Scott pulled his own shirt off, before doing away with Stiles'. Scott stopped at his own pants zipper. Stiles pursed his lips in frustration. He sat up, undoing Scott's pants, pulling them down to his thighs. Oh sweet merciful Grasberg l heaven, Scott was, and bigger than before. Stiles' mouth watered at the sight of it. "you like?" Scott's voice was rough with arousal, and it made stiles' dick twitch. Stiles flipped them over, straddling Scott's lap. He quickly pulled Scott's pants and boxers off. He then fumbled with his own boxers, stopping when he looked at his best friends naked body. Scott was, gorgeous. All tanned skin and hard muscles. Stiles felt a bit self conscious, until he saw the way Scott was looking at him, with such passion. Stiles removed his boxers, and climbed back on top. "do, um, do you have...?" Stiles looked around. "in my bedside table." Scott answered breathless. Stiles reached over grabbed a bottle of unused lube out, and felt a twinge of happiness. He opened it, and was about to slick up his fingers, when Scott took it. "let me." He said soft and sweet pulling stiles down. Scott slicked his fingers, and pressed one at stiles' entrance. Stiles arched as the tip pushed in. Scott made quick work of opening him up, and by the time he was done, stiles was grinding back into his finger. Scott coated his dick with the remaining lube, and lined himself at the humans tight hole. Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he pushed himself down, and got almost half way down, causing both of them to cry out. Scott grabbed his hips, stilling him. "t-take it easy..." Scott breathed. Stiles sat up, looking as though he were seriously contemplating it. "nah, not my style." Stiles said, and with that, pushed down the rest of the way. Scott gripped his hips harder, there were going to be bruises, and the thought made Stiles tighten around him. "Mmm god, stiles, so, tight" Scott moaned. Stiles only rested a moment, before pulling up, and then pushing back down. Scott was, so big. He was filling stiles so good he felt like he'd explode. Stiles' hips rose and fell, faster. Scott used his vice like grip to guide him. "Stiles! Oh god, so good, riding me, mmmm yes!" Scott thrusted up into him, he had to find that spot... "HOLY GOD!" Stiles arched his back. Found it. Scott angled his hips, and pounded into that one bundle of nerves, making the poor human scream unintelligible words. Stiles had started babbling incoherently, and it was quite an ego boost to be honest. "Scott, Scott, oh Scotty, oh yes! My alpha! Right there, oh, oh gonna, gonna cum! Oh Scott!" Stiles was getting tighter, and it was pulling Scott closer. "cum..." He growled, and stiles obeyed, got strings of white liquid spraying both their stomachs. Scott couldn't hold on after that. He pushed in a few more times, and he was gone, filling his human with his seed. Stiles collapsed on top of him. Scott laid him on his side, quickly licking up Stiles' cum. Stiles chuckled as Scott pulled him close. He watched as Scott drifted away into sleep. ******* The next month Stiles woke up, fully expecting to be in his own bed, alone. However, he felt a strong arm around him, and the words left him before he could stop. "Malia?" He said groggily. He heard an angry growl, and felt the arm tighten. "whoa, easy alpha, my bad." Stiles turned his head to see Scott's sleeping face. He smiled and turned his head back, relaxing, he heard Scott's voice as he faded of again. "Mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, thoughts??? Requests? Somebody please help me with this prompt I put up on tumblr! I really want a 50 shades of grey, sterek story, but I don't have time to write it. HELP????

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thinking about making this a multi-chapter fic, maybe have the nogitsune tell scott the truth? Thoughts????


End file.
